Makino (2013 TV series)
Note: This article is about the reboot TV series version of Makino. For the article about the original version of Makino, click here. Makino is the main antagonist in the 2013 Max Steel reboot series, appearing as a major antagonist and the Bigger Bad in Season 1, the main antagonist in Season 2, and the foremost villain in the animated films. He is not a cyborg, but a space overlord, and the ruler of the Ultralinks. He is indirectly responsible for Miles Dread gaining his power and is even more dangerous than Dread. His main goals are to kill Max Steel, destroy Earth and rule (later destroy) the universe. He was also the one who destroyed Ja'em Mk'rah's home planet, Takion. He is voiced by Michael Dobson. Appearance While not linked, Makino was a small Ultralink. He had 6 legs, a dark blue body, a yellow eye, and markings that are yellow. While linked with his alien creator, Makino was transformed into a wide, bulky, and brutal being, and was on the scientist's head. In this form, he had letters that suddenly appear and disappear. He also had dark blue armor with a yellow core, which was his weakspot. In his helmet form, he did not look like an Ultralink at all. However, he still had a dark blue body and a yellow eye. His helmet form was also on Ja'em Mk'rah for a short time, which gave Mk'rah yellow eyes in his brainwashing state. While linked with Max McGrath, he was located on Max's chest. His armor now has light blue, dark blue, black, and white tints. He also appeared as a humanoid being with bulky armor. Personality Being an artificial intelligence of pure evil, Makino was sadistic, destructive, megalomaniacal, and despotic. Back to where he was created, Makino chose to be evil, first forcefully linking with his scientist, and murdering the scientist’s robotic assistant. He eventually proved to be a murderous mastermind who had no qualms about destroying life on other planets on his quest to rule the universe, watching the absorption of the homeworlds with glee. Makino was also quick to anger, as he hated Max Steel ever since they met, willing to destroy him and get him out of the way. He has also hated N-Tek, an organization made on Earth to destroy Makino and his Ultralinks, so he left Earth and absorbed other planets until the right timing. However, despite this, his goals have rapidly changed between the two seasons and the short films: he became a wrathful cataclysm who was willing, above all else, to destroy all existence, thus “the end of all things” he said. However, even then, he was stopped by his nemesis, Max Steel, who threw him into the Sun and destroyed him, thus giving Makino his comeoccupance. Hosts *His scientific alien creator (unknown name) *Maxwell McGrath *Ja'em Mk'rah Gallery Images Character profileImage makino1 tcm422-149626.png|Makino in the reboot series, linked to his creator. Videos Max Steel Season 3 Wrath of Makino Part One (English) Max Steel Season 3 Wrath of Makino Part Two (English) Trivia *There are many differences between this incarnation of Makino and the original incarnation: **In the reboot, his actual name is Makino, but in the original, his name is Mike Nickelson. **In the reboot, he is an artificial intelligence, but in the original, he is a human cyborg. **In the reboot, he comes from another planet, but in the original, he comes from Earth. *So far, this version of Makino is the most evil Max Steel villain to date because he has far worse goals than anyone else. In fact, in the short films, he became even more evil than Miles Dread, who also wanted to rule the universe, by changing from a hegemony to a cataclysm. **He is also the most powerful Max Steel so far, being a reality-warper. *Makino's signature colors are black, dark blue, and yellow. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Energy Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Parasite Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Aliens Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads